Playtime with Sam & Cat 2
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Freddie goes away and Sam and Cat play again. But when Freddie comes home early, he catches them in action and sees for himself what his girlfriend and her roommate have been up to in his absence. This is a sequel to the story about what happens when a beautiful blonde and her best friend let their hormones get the best of them. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie goes away and Sam and Cat play around again. But when Freddie comes home early, he catches them in action and sees for himself what his girlfriend and her roommate have been up to in his absence. This is a sequel to the story about what happens when a beautiful blonde and her best friend let their hormones get the best of them. Rated M for obvious reasons.

**A/N: I've had more than one PM or review asking for a sequel to 'Playtime with Sam and Cat' I've gotta admit that I sort of lost inspiration for this pairing when I found out Ariana and Jenette aren't really BFF's anymore, but I guess I'm still just perverted enough to make up a good story. **

**This is going to be a two-parter, not a long drawn out story, fluffy love story, just pure femslash and smut. By the way, If you don't like the idea of girl on girl or three way action, you've been warned so turn back now. And if you haven't read 'Playtime with Sam and Cat, go ahead and read it, you won't be sorry. Really, go ahead, this one will still be as smutty as ever when you get back. **

Prologue: Freddie has been invited to a tech seminar in San Francisco. His whole technology club is going and since he is president of the club, he's in charge of getting everyone there and organizing them for their competition. He'll be gone a whole week and Sam is completely wazzed off that he'll be gone for so long.

"I don't really want to be away from you for a week, either, baby." Freddie begged as the two were sitting on the couch wrapped around each other. "I told you, you can come along if you want. I'll even pay for your ticket."

"You really expect me to spend the week in San Francisco bored out of my mind, while you hang out with all your nubby geek friends. Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather go get a root canal. Besides, you know I can't leave Cat here alone, she'll probably burn the whole apartment building to the ground or at best lock herself in a closet."

"She's not that bad, Sam. And it's only for a week. Couldn't you ask Nona to stay with her. And hey, if our group fails the first round, I'll be home sooner." Freddie was trying to pacify her.

"Yeah, right. Like your group will fail anything. You're the biggest bunch of tech nerds on the planet. You'll be gone the whole week, Fredwad. We've never been apart for a whole week, not since we got back together. I can't go a week without your lovin', I'm getting horny just thinking about trying to go a whole week without getting horny."

"We just had sex this morning." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and when has that ever stopped me from wanting some more. Oh, man. I can't remember if I even bought new batteries for my favorite vibrator." Sam whined as she climbed on Freddie's lap, straddling him.

Freddie began to run his hands over her back and make his way under her shirt. If he couldn't console her, he'd at least distract her. He had unhooked her bra and was about to peel off her shirt when Dice burst through the door.

"Chrissakes, kid. We have a freakin' doorbell." Sam screeched, trying to not make it apparent that her tits were all but out.

"Um, sorry Sam. Is Cat home? I need to ask her something." The young boy asked, looking toward the closet door, embarrassed at what he walked in on.

"No, she's over at Elderly Achers visiting Nona. And I can already tell you she doesn't want to go to your stupid school dance." Ever since Dice started tenth grade, he was obsessed with the idea of taking Cat out on a date. Cat was flattered, but figured it would just be too weird since he was kind of like a little brother to her.

"Is he still trying to get Cat to go out with him?" Freddie asked, as if Dice weren't standing there. "I swear she's turned him down like a hundred times already."

"Heh-heh, sound familiar, Fredbag?" Sam asked referring to his middle school crush on their mutual best friend, Carly Shay.

"Not cool, Sam. I thought we said we weren't going to bring that up any more."

"Uh, Can you just tell Cat I'll call her later?" Dice asked before leaving quietly.

"Now that fuzz top is gone, where were we?" Sam asked latching her lips and teeth onto Freddie's neck, giving him a nice, big bite mark.

"Ow! Sam! What the hell? Are you a vampire now?" Freddie asked, rubbing the spot as she smirked wildly.

"Just wanted to mark my territory, Fredstud. I don't want to take any chances while you're out of town with your nerd squad."

"Don't you trust me?" Freddie asked with a frown.

"Oh, I trust you just fine. It's those nerdy girls in your geek club that I don't trust." Sam said as she shifted her position and ground herself into his crotch. "They're either eternal virgins that are terminally frigid or closet nymphos that are just waiting for the chance to get their inner slut on. I don't there to be want any doubt that you're already getting freaky with someone else."

"Sam, there isn't one of them that I'd even look twice at, even if they were all sitting around with their tops off."

"You mean like this?" Sam removed her shirt and pre-loosened bra in one swish, letting her nice, firm boobs free right in his face.

Freddie began kissing her erect nipples but within ten seconds, Cat came through the door. "Gheesh, you two, keep it in the bedroom why don't you?" Sam just clutched herself into Freddie as to not expose her breasts to her roommate. "Relax, Sam. It's not like I haven't seen them before."

Freddie raised an eyebrow at the thought, but Sam just flicked him on the forehead and turned her back to Cat so she could pull her shirt on.

* * *

By the middle of the week, Freddie was in San Francisco and Sam and Cat had been hanging out just like old times and the curvy blonde was having some serious sex withdrawal. She had been masturbating two or three times a day, just to keep herself satisfied, but she was still suffering from a bad case of the horny's.

As the two girls were making dinner, both crowded in the kitchen doing their part, Sam caught a whiff of Cat's hair. It smelled like cinnamon and that made Sam hungry for cinnamon rolls, plus it kind of reminded her of Freddie's after shave. Since letting her hair go back to its natural dark brown when she started college, Cat had been experimenting with different kinds of shampoos and conditioners to find the one she liked best.

"New shampoo, Cat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Smells like you had your hair done in a bakery. Not that that's a bad thing."

Cat just giggled.

The two girls ate their dinner and settled in on the couch to watch Toilet Wars. Sam was usually snuggled up to Freddie by this time of the evening and, even though he thought this particular show was dumb, he watched it with her anyway.

"So, did Dice ask you to his dance again today?" Sam asked during a commercial.

"Yes." Cat replied. "And he sent me two texts and an email too. I guess he's getting desperate since the dance is Friday night."

"Aw, heck kid, why don't you just go with him. You know he only wants to take you to make that Amanda girl he was dating last year jealous."

"Really. I thought he broke up with her?" Cat inquired.

"He told me that it was mutual but he seems to think that if she sees him with a hot older girl, she'll want to go out with him again."

"Well I guess I could, but I don't want Robbie to get all worried that I'm cheating on him, he can get really fired up. Look how he acted with Freddie that time. I thought he was going to explode with rage."

"Yeah, um, that was more pathetic than anything. Besides, I thought you two were taking a break since he's off at college in Minnesota or wherever it was. You've been out with other guys, anyway."

"Just two." Cat defended. "And Kevin doesn't count because he was just a douche bag and I only went out with him once and it was a double date." Sam laughed at her friend's assertion of the guy.

When the show was over, Cat's phone buzzed. "Ugh. It's Dice again. Maybe you're right I should just go with him, at least then he'll leave me alone. I'll just need to make it clear to him that we're going as friends."

"What, you don't want that chance to get some of that sweet frizzy headed action." Sam chuckled with a smirk and an elbow to Cat's ribs.

"Eww, Sam. That's just gross. He's like a little brother to both of us. But I could use some action, the last I had any attention was when I left that Stephan guy feel me up and all that did was frustrate me."

"I thought you guys did more than just make out and grope?" Sam had assumed the two were serious since she went out with him several times.

"I wanted to, but we were making out on our third date and as soon as he got my shirt off, he kind of, um, let's just say he finished early."

"Couldn't he get it going again?"

"I think he was too embarrassed to even try. You know, since he creamed his own jeans and all."

"God, what a loser. No wonder you never went out with him after that, but didn't he at least offer to help you out? I mean sometimes Freddie has a hair trigger on his dick, too, but at least he gets me off before he falls asleep."

"Nope. All he did was make up some lame excuse about having to get home early and run out. You and Freddie were in the bedroom at the time and I couldn't even get to my sex toy. I had to finish myself off by hand."

"You got a sex toy?" Sam asked. "Cat, I'm shocked."

"Yeah, it's a big, purple double ended dildo. And I have this little vibrating bullet thing that just blows my mind when I put it up against my clit."

"OK, we need to stop talking about this. I'm getting all flustered, here." Sam said and reached for the TV remote, which was on Cat's arm out the couch. As she did, Cat reached for it at the same time. Their hands made contact and Sam looked at Cat who was looking right back at her. The two leaned in for a passionate kiss that turned into a full blown make out session, complete with lots of titty squeezing through their respective shirts.

"So, you wanna see it?" Cat asked.

"See what?"

"My double header, silly?"

"Only if you let me try it." Sam said with a smirk. "I'm so damn horny I could bust."

Cat skipped off to the bedroom to retrieve the toy and Sam trained her eyes on Cat's ass as she headed back the hall. Soon the younger girl returned with the toy in her right hand. It was nearly a foot and a half long and had a head on both ends. The shocking part, at least to Sam, it was thick, quite a bit thicker than Sam's favorite one. In Cat's left hand, she had a bottle of strawberry flavored lube and her little vibrating golden bullet.

Sam grabbed the end of the toy Cat offered her and squeezed the soft, purple silicone. Just feeling the girth of it made the blonde wonder if she could even handle something that big, but she sure as hell wanted to try. Cat sat the other accessories down on the coffee table and began to peel off her shorts.

"Gonna get naked, too?" Sam asked, returning from making sure the door was locked.

"Hell, yeah. That thing has two heads, might as well use 'em."

The two girls soon lay against opposite ends of the couch, first rubbing their own pussies and then each other's. Cat may have needed the lube, but Sam surely didn't. She was practically dripping wet and was more than ready to go while Cat was rubbing the lube into her own, bald shaven folds. "You want to go first or should I?"

"Go ahead." Cat replied. "Just take it easy. It' s a lot at first, but once you're used to it, it feels soooo damn good it's not funny."

Sam took the toy from her friend and ran it's length up and down over her slick, wet slit, making it slippery with her own juices. Cat turned on her vibrating bullet and held it against her hardened little clit while she watched her friend insert the toy into her vagina. Slowly, a little at a time, Sam managed to get almost half of the toy into her body. Pussy juice ran out past it and down her butt crack, making a big wet spot on the couch, but she was enjoying the feeling too much to care.

The blonde began moving it in and out, slowly picking up her rhythm. Without either saying a word, she held the opposite end toward Cat and before long, that head disappeared into the younger girl's well lubricated love tunnel. The two shifted their position so that their bodies were touching while the sex toy was deep inside them both. They bucked their hips, rubbed their clits and soon Sam was in the throes of her first climax.

In mere moments, Cat too succumbed to an orgasm as well. Despite their cumming, neither girl stopped the action. They began to moan, quietly at first, then a little louder until Cat suddenly came once again. Sam was so feverishly rubbing her clit, getting closer and closer to the edge herself that she didn't hear the sounds of a key being inserted into the door lock.

Just as Sam's walls were clenching the toy with her second orgasm, the door opened. Freddie stood there with his overnight bag in hand. He used the key Sam had given him to sneak in and surprise her. Turns out he was the one getting the surprise. Cat was facing the door and was the first to notice the brown haired young man standing there, mouth agape.

"Sam?! Cat?!" Was all he could manage to get out.

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow just in time for V-Day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so Freddie just got the surprise of his life. On with the smut!**

_Previously:_

_Just as Sam's walls were clenching tightly around the toy with her second orgasm, the door opened. Freddie stood there with his bag in hand. He used the key Sam had given him to sneak in and surprise her. Turns out he was the one getting the surprise. Cat was facing the door and was the first to notice the brown haired young man standing there, mouth agape. _

_"Sam?! Cat?!" Was all he could manage to get out._

Chapter 2

"Freddie!" Cat exclaimed, jumping up and trying to find something to cover herself from the eyes of her room mate's boyfriend.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and turning around. "Freddie what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco."

"Uh, w-we lost the second r-round. The others wanted to stay but I decided to come back to, uh, surprise you."

"Surprise!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, dropping the little throw she was holding over herself, giving Freddie a good view of her completely naked body.

Freddie continued to stand there in the open doorway, unable to move his legs, with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh, hey Fredbag, you wanna close the door, I'm kinda naked here." Sam said, holding the dildo in her hand, as if the entire situation was completely normal. "And close your mouth. you look like a goddam bass."

Freddie did as she asked, barely stepping inside and closing the door behind him. As Cat again covered her chest, Sam approached Freddie, still holding the sex toy. She hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Glad you're home, I missed you, Fredbuns."

"Um, I can see you did." He said with a slight smirk followed by a grimace having just been struck in the back with a sixteen inch long, double ended, silicone dick, while she embraced him.

"So, uh, I guess you guys need a minute." Cat asked as she reached to take the dildo from Sam.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam replied, her naked body standing tight up against he boyfriend, who was for some reason, unknown to him, getting extremely turned on.

"Uhhhhh" Freddie replied, still unable to form any kind of rational thought.

Just then, Sam's devious mind came up with a plan. "Hey, Cat. Stick around, Freddie doesn't mind, do you, lover?"

"Uhhhh." Again, he couldn't form words.

_'Holy hell, Freddie. You have two naked girls standing right in front of you. Say something besides uhhhh. You wanna have a three way or not.' _Sam thought to herself.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It, um, it's OK, Cat. Maybe I should just, uh, go. Um, I'll call you after while, Sammy." Freddie turned to leave, but the blonde grabbed his hand.

"What's you're hurry, don't you want to stay and help us finish up?" Sam asked, causing Cat's mouth to now fall open.

Sam looked over at her friend to see her reaction to the proposition. "Holy shit, now you've turned into a freakin' Cat-fish? What the hell's wrong with you two. I know this is kinda weird, but let's look at what we have here. Freddie, Cat and I were just having some fun and we'd both like to finish. Cat, I haven't had sex with Freddie in four days so I'd like to get laid by my boyfriend. Maybe if you two can get past the awkwardness, we can all just have a good time together."

With that Sam threw her arms Freddie's neck and kissed him deeply. Freddie returned the kiss and Sam could feel the hardness forming below his waist and brushed her hand over it before grabbing him forcefully. "Guess you're liking the idea, huh Fredstud?"

When they broke apart, Sam approached Cat and put her arm around the smaller girl's waist. "What do you say, Kittycat, want to finish what we started?"

Cat simply nodded and dropped the throw and returned to her seat on the couch.

Sam wasted no time in peeling Freddie's shirt off his body and was busy unbuttoning his pants. "Sam, I'm a little uneasy with Cat seeing my, uh, you know." He whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Just whip it out. It's not like the girl's never seen a dick before." Sam said with a smirk and pulled his pants down. "Cat, look here. This is Freddie's dick." She said as she pulled it free from his boxers. "It's OK to look, but don't touch it without asking first, OK?"

"And Freddie, you've already seen Cat's naked body. Yeah, she's hot, but don't even think of touching without my say so, alright?" She pointed a finger at him.

Freddie just nodded and felt up Sam's nice, firm boobs. Sam then lowered herself in front of him and took his dick into her mouth. The sight certainly didn't turn Cat off and she resumed rubbing her folds while watching her best friend suck on the throbbing hard cock.

"Mmmm, Sam. Slow down." Freddie suggested. Sam did as she was asked and only stopped just in time to keep him from cumming right in her mouth.

"Let's save that little treat for later." Sam said, standing to kiss him. As soon as they broke apart, she turned to Cat and knelt in front of the petite girl, seated on the couch, whose pussy was once again becoming slick with her own juices.

"Wanna feel her tits?" Sam asked. Freddie sat down beside Cat and cautiously began to touch her small, perky breasts. Freddie was very nervous about the whole thing, he had only ever felt up one girl beside Sam and that was through her bra. Still, he got a little more at ease with the situation and set about teasing Cat's hard, little nipples.

The blonde slowly pushed two fingers into Cat's vagina and began to stroke the smaller girl's g-spot. Within a few minutes, the combination of g-spot stimulation and titty play, Cat came and squirted all over Sam's tits and belly.

"What the hell was that?" Freddie asked, more turned on than he's ever been. "Did you just make her squirt?" He had seen it online a few times and this was a million times better.

"Let me show you." Sam said, sitting on the arm chair beside the couch, spreading her legs. "Cat, care to give the boy a lesson?"

Cat moved into position in front of Sam and stroked the blonde's swollen, wet pussy lips. "See how I'm moving my fingers, Freddie?" Cat demonstrated the curling motion that she knew would get Sam off fast and hard. "Now, the spot to touch is just right inside, like this." Cat now slipped two fingers into the blonde's tight vagina."

Sam hissed at the sudden entry and slowly rubbed at her own clit as Cat stroked her g-spot and soon she squirted a nice stream of pussy cum right toward Cat, but not before the younger girl moved aside . "Ha, you missed me." Cat teased and Sam gave her a glare, already plotting revenge.

"OK, Freddie's turn to try." Sam stated. Cat moved aside and Freddie now took his position between Sam's legs and inserted his fingers, but instead of letting her rub her own clit or doing it for her, he lowered his mouth to her sex and began to lick at the hardened little bud.

"Um, Sam could I touch Freddie, now?" Cat asked hesitantly.

Sam simply nodded and watched as Cat began to stroke at Freddie's dick.

It took just a little over a minute before Sam was beginning to moan and buck her hips. Soon she came again, letting out an even bigger squirt of fluid, most running up her boyfriend's arm. Freddie was so turned on at what he made Sam do that he hardly even noticed the dark haired girl was now rubbing herself as well as his cock. His first clue was the moans coming from Cat as her next orgasm approached. Sam took advantage of the moment and took Cat's nipple into her mouth and sucked it hard. Just as she did that, Cat came harder than she ever had in her life.

Freddie was becoming so horny that he was ready to fuck thin air. He flipped Sam around so she was now facing Cat's vagina, grabbed her hips and positioned himself behind her, sliding his dick into her with one long, steady stroke.

As he plowed into her sex, Sam shifted herself against her friend's body and began to lick at Cat's glistening, wet pussy. Freddie had only ever seen girl on girl action online and to say this turned him on was an understatement. He had to stop several times to prevent filling Sam's vagina with his hot spunk.

After Cat gave into yet another orgasm, Sam turned around to give her full attention to Freddie's throbbing cock. She was dripping wet from the good pounding he had given her pussy, but instead of letting him enter her, she again took his dick into her mouth and took it as deep as she could. Cat now moved herself to lie on the floor underneath Sam and position her head between Sam's thighs. She licked the blonde to another hard, squirting climax with a combination of finger and tongue play.

Sam's orgasm nearly sent Freddie over the edge and by the time she regained her composure enough to go back down on him, he was past the point of no return. Knowing the time was at hand, Sam hopped to the side and, using her hand, pumped long, thick spurts of semen from Freddie's cock out onto Cat's chest and face.

The young girl had never been witness to such a thing and was certainly never been covered in cum before. At first she was a bit mortified because of the consistency of the fluid, being like runny snot, and it was totally covering her face. She soon learned that it wasn't so bad when Sam reached down and kissed her cum covered lips. "A bit salty, but it's not that bad." Sam told her, noticing the smaller girl's grimace and giving her lips an extra lick.

Freddie was spent, but for some unknown reason, his erection would not subside, likely from seeing the two girls kiss, one of which was covered with his jizz. Sam noticed his still hard dick and, while Cat was cleaning herself up, pushed him onto his back and mounted him, taking him deep inside her. She rode him until she felt his release inside her body. The pair then lay tangled up on the couch and Cat, having now cleaned herself from the glazing she had been given by Freddie's cock snot, snuggled up behind Sam.

"Well, see now, that was fun wasn't it?" Sam asked, reaching back to Cat's naked ass with her hand.

"We should do that again sometime." Cat suggested, moving her hand to Sam's left boob.

"What do you say, Fredcutie, wanna have another go at it sometime?" Sam asked her man, even though it was obvious what the answer would be.

"Uh, hell yeah!" Freddie simply replied, half asleep from lack of blood flow to his brain, a hand on Sam's ass.

"You were right Sam, he does have a nice dick." Cat said not-so-innocently.

"Told you. And if you're a good girl, I might let you do more than touch it next time."

"Whaaa." Freddie awakened suddenly.

"So I guess we don't have to wait until Freddie leaves town again to have another round?" Cat was curious.

"Another, you say that like this has happened before." Freddie asked.

"Maayybe." Sam replied.

"Heh-heh-heh. You sounded like me." Cat mocked.

"Seriously? And you told her about my, um, package?"

"Yes and yes." Sam answered. "It was just the one time, when you were in Seattle visiting your mom a while ago and I was comparing my toy to your dick."

"You mean your flesh colored dildo? I guess it is about the same size, now that you mention it."

"She said it was similar to you." Cat added. "But you look a little longer if you ask me."

"Well, it is pretty similar." Sam confessed. "Guess that's why I like it so much."

"Hey Freddie, you know what? I popped my cherry on it." Cat confessed.

"You mean it was your first time with a sex toy?" Freddie asked.

"No, she actually used it to take her own virginity." Sam informed him.

"Are you serious? You had your first time with a silicone dildo. Can you do that."

"I've still never had a real one inside." Cat said with red cheeks.

"Well, like I said, if you're a good girl, maybe next time we can change that." Sam smirked, carefully watching Freddie's reaction.

**That's it, the rest is up to your imagination. Hope everyone out there has a nice Valentine's day.**


End file.
